My story Renesmee's POV
by Zoemelissa96
Summary: This is set after Breaking dawn when Renesmee is about 21 years old and alot of things go on in her life


_**AN:** this is my first story so any reviews welcome. I started to write this in 2009 and its still not finished so if you can comment with some further ideas that would be much appreciated! Thank you! This is rated T as not really suitable for quite young ages._

_I don't own anything the majority of these wonderful characters are the work of the fabulous Stephanie Meyer. _

_**Chapter 1 unbelievable **_

_**For a vampire! **_

My life is harder than any other, you may think I'm normal, if you do your wrong I'm half-human, half-vampire, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I hate my life it suck's, I have to be so careful around humans it's un-real (even though I am half-human myself) my Mum and Dad fell in love 23 years ago, my Dad is technically 130 years old, he was made a vampire in 1918 when he was 17 years of age and so he's now frozen in his 17 year old body, but my mum, however is technically (nearly) 32 years of age, she was made a vampire the day I was born but she officially was a full newborn three days after I was born, which was her birthday , so she is frozen (just by scratch of the ice) in her eighteen year old body for all of eternity, but _me _however, I'm 21 years old (technically in a few days), but when my Mum was pregnant with me she didn't even carry me for the full nine months, she only carried me for one month because I grew at an un-believable rate so when I was born that had carried on, so when I was one month old I could already walk and talk. So by the age of six-and a half years old I was the size of a fifteen year old where I stopped growing and so now I am forever the size of a fifteen year old but this year I'm changing my status from fifteen to sixteen where I will go no further.

Anyway my story starts in England it's my birthday in a few days , so I'm pretty excited it's so funny, I go to Hillview School For Girls, Tunbridge in Kent and my best friends over here are Jemma, Hannah, Vanessa, Brooke and Ainslie. But my very best friend,

Brandon is my shoulder to cry on because he has been there for me from the very start of going to Hillview (except he goes to

Hays brook, a boy's only school but he's still the best) he asked me if I could go out with him but I refused (stupidly because he's really fit!) but I already have a boyfriend, Harry we have been together for as long as I can remember and I know he's never cheated on me because my Dad reads his mind all the time and Alice tells me all the gossip every day, it's so cool having a future predicting auntie! Anyway we speak to each other every-day on webcam and maybe even sometimes we write letters to each other, but the best thing is he is 21 too! Anyway all these friends I mention know my secret and they swore that they would never tell another soul unless I approved which was never because I did not want to be slaughtered! We all have fun together hanging out, playing the piano, that I had at my house , that only my Dad played , especially Mum's lullaby, but what they don't know is that when they're out hunting I sit at the piano and play in front of my friend's on webcam or even live or just to myself, I have never shown my parents or any of my family for that matter, of my talent for playing music, just my Dad and aunt Rosalie can play music, but they have never considered that I can read, write and play music , Alice cant see me in her visions so she doesn't know and my Dad never has and never will hear it in my mind because I don't think about it when I'm around him, because I just want it to be a surprise to everyone of them (except Harry who already knows and he had already seen and heard me play), hey life is just full of shit and we all have to get used to it.

_**Chapter 2, last **_

_**2 school days at human school**_

It's Wednesday and I leave England on Friday and Hillview, I'm so sad to leave everything, but the good thing is I'm going back to forks where I belong and see my boyfriend and all my family! These days are going to be the hardest ever but today I have a dance exam and both my parents have been invited to watch, it's going to be so embarrassing (seen as I have to wear my school skirt really short in my dance and I have to wear a vest top for the costume) the dance is about Romeo and Juliet and how she is turning into a monster (it had to be the one I'm combined with!). I got to the doors of the hall and noticed my Dad "hey sweetheart, having a good day so far?" he called from across the corridor, I just rolled my eye's and smiled while walking through the closed double doors into the changing room. I put on my kit and paced towards the hall with Ainslie and Brooke clinging on to my arms like 2 lost sheep in the middle of a deep, dark forest! I had to break free of their hold so I could get into position. "do your best sweetheart, we love you" my mum cheered to keep me calm, but it just made me irritated, nervous and embarrassed, she has no idea what I am going to say to her when I get home later, but I can assure you it isn't going to be pleasant at all.

We started our dance with a bit of drama from Romeo and Juliet, which my Mum and my Dad didn't recognize when I started talking, "do you remember when you said that Romeo was sad for a bloke?" my Mum whispered to Dad in his ear, who just took hold of her hand and smiled Mum's favourite crooked smile. "Oh Romeo how can you leave me like this, you are being so absurd, I'm really going to 'disterbya' in the night" I said with a very dramatic voice. Then the music started ( it was disterbya by Rihanna) and I done leaps and jumps all over the place, when we finished my teacher, Mrs. Pulsford gave me my grade, "A**" she shouted over the space divided between us , I have the highest grade ever! No other year 11 has a grade like that. "I have given you this great, grade because you just danced like you have been dancing for years and you were so elegant and had great posture, you were truly great!, do you do any dance clubs or classes out side of school?" she asked (with the hopefulness of a lion catching it's pray, when the antelopes are running 70mph!). "no I just have a talent for dance and drama I suppose" I lied, I have been dancing for years, in fact since I was 1 month old to be correct, because of my very vast progress I was mentally and physically developed as a five-year old at the age of 3 months! My Dad gave me a look that symbolised that he was not happy that I didn't say the honest truth, well I suppose I really can't tell the truth like that unless I want to be tested or my teacher would just think I was a liar or just going mad!

I walked back to the changing room and Ainslie and brook walked in "what are your grades then?" I asked with curiosity "B+" they both answered in synchronization glumly because they both simply knew that I would top that "really both of you well that's great, an excellent grade!" I assured them. "It's not as good as yours and you did almost the exact same as us!" Ainslie exclaimed. "Yes, but you know exactly why, I told you the first week I came here!" I replied. We walked to our next lesson in each others arms linked, like the lost sheep again. The next lesson I have is French." SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as soon as I had entered the door. They had thrown a surprise leaving party for me! "You really didn't have to do this, guys" astonished at how they had transformed the double room to a party place. I had a great two hours of goodbyes and miss you's ,but the best part was I was happy and that was all that mattered. We left (after the party or lesson should I say had been dismissed) and skipped happily to the school bus and sat down at the back. "I'm leaving on Friday, why did you throw the party today?" I asked Ainslie. "Because it was your last double lesson" (which French was the only one left) "And we all love you so much that we thought that we would throw a party for you" she answered, while squeezing me to death with all my mates.

Thursday was even sadder, it was the last ever day I could see Brandon and spend time with all my friends, we took plenty of pictures some of them are pretty cranky, with us doing all sorts of poses and videos, we did this because I will be going home to forks tomorrow, seen as Hillview have half days on Fridays and my Mum and Dad were picking me up strait after school and we were going then to Gatwick airport and I was going home, where I belong, but I will miss everything here in England especially all my friends! I got 5 certificates before the end of school today I got an 100% attendance one , most progress in the whole school one, a best friend certificate, a best grade in dance one and last of all the most helpful and kindest person of the school one , which to me was the best I have ever achieved!

It's Friday, I cried earlier today and so did all my friends especially Jemma she will miss my muffins, I got 10 balloons today about 5 from brook and Ainslie joined together, it was so funny. At 01:55 my Dad's car arrived and I got called up to the office and we all said our last goodbyes, and floods of tears streamed down my face while we drove out of the gates ,onto the M25 where we had a family discussion of what the plan was, well first we had to check in, then get on the 16612 flight to Washington DC where Carlisle would pick me and my Mum up while my Dad drove back to the Cullen's residence where we would just crash for the night (or I would at least). So we got to the airport checked in the, boarded the 16612 flight to Washington DC where as expected Carlisle greeted me home. Then we went back to the Cullen's residence where most defiantly Rosalie greeted me with open arms, Jacob is here. "welcome home sweetheart, how's my monster?" He asked very babyishly, had he forgotten that I am 20 years old "fine and Jacob I'm 21 tomorrow, I'm not a baby anymore, anyway how are you? I am fine" I answered. "Fine, I will see you tomorrow, I'm knackered!" he replied while yawning. I fell asleep in my bed at about 10pm , while I knew that there were eight eyes staring at me in fascination. I dreamt that I was in my dream land and there were so many new faces it was so un-real and I had dreamt the Volturi that night coming to get me again , when I was three months old our old family friend (who was burned to death because of her assumption) saw me, mum and Jacob out hunting and thought that I was an immortal child (which is against vampire law), but she was not close enough to hear my heartbeat so she assumed that my parents had broken that vital law and she was proven wrong so she was sentenced to death and there is only one way to kill a vampire weather your half-human or not it is burn them in little pieces but the Volturi didn't cut her up they just burned her alive, which is what she insisted on.

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**21 at last!**_

It's my birthday today and I'm not prepared to see what I have got. I went down the stair case dressed and decent. "Happy birthday Nessie!" they all shouted when I went into the dinning room/kitchen, Emmett laughed at my expression on my face. Esme came over to me in an un-human speed, kissed my forehead and gave me a hug , then walked me to a chair, seen as I was the only one in the room at the time that cant stand up to long, then handed me my present and card. I opened the pink envelope, that had a card that said 'happy 21st birthday lets go party!' "Not a bad idea" I said and everyone laughed at me. In the card there was a $20 cheque and the writing said 'happy birthday sweetheart we love you so much, seems like yesterday that you were born! Lots of love Carlisle and Esme xxxxxx'. The present was a family picture we had taken last night, it was in a beautiful frame with roses around the edge and engraved with' forever and eternity'. The next card had a grey envelope I opened it and a $100 note fell out, cool, I read the front of the card: 'have a great day and lets go get drunk!' from that moment I knew exactly who that card was from, the inside of the card said 'happy birthday Nessie we will always love you for as long as your heart beats which is eternity, lots of TLC aunt Rosalie and Emmett xxxxxx'.

The next card had a purple envelope, Jasper smiled and so did Alice so I knew straight away it was from them from the on. On the front of the card it said' have a great day sweetheart' inside the card it said' happy birthday Renesmee have a great day lots of love Alice and Jasper xxxxxx' 'p.s your prezzie is in the closet in the living room from us.' I went over to the closet and pulled out a burgundy red dress with a diamonded broach on it, which was made of satin, I gasped "am I going clubbing tonight then?" I asked with joy in my voice "YES!" they all replied joyfully and then I went back to my seat with the dress drooped over the couch in the living room and opened my next card it said on the front 'to the very best thing in our lives, our daughter on her birthday!' I opened the card up and a $500 cheque fell out, I felt completely gob-smacked with joy and excitement. Inside the card it said 'happy birthday darling we could never live without you and we love you so much and hope you have a great day! Lots of love Mum and Dad xxxxxx' I smiled at all the sweet comments I got in all my cards, then I smelt the air and smelt that Jacob was about to knock on the door, when Alice leaped to the door. "Happy birthday Nessie" he exclaimed as he walked though the doorway. "Thank you" I answered. He gave me my card that had a black envelope, I opened the card and my locket fell out and a ring, I had asked him to fix my locket to size last night ,I had not expected him to fix it that quickly and the ring was engraved with 'Renesmee Carlie Cullen, forever and eternity'. I looked on the card it said ' to someone very special to me' I opened it and 3x$10 fell out and I gasped with astonishment in side it said 'happy birthday honey hope you have a great day love you loads and loads Jacob xxxxxx' 'p.s the ring is from all of us, it's an eternity ring' "thank you everyone all these gifts and money is really nice of you, thank you so much at this moment in time I don't think I can show you more than I can tell you, I can only just tell you half of my appreciation" I exclaimed at all nine faces in front of me. "There's one more surprise yet" my Dad said, I giggled at his crooked smile and waited for my surprise to arrive. I saw his face, white and his wide eyes stare at me with love, he had on a white top and black jeans and from that moment I knew exactly who it was. "Harry!" I ran up to him and kissed him for a moment, Emmett being Emmett laughed at me and said" who does she remind you of" aiming the comment at my Mum and Dad of course (what a surprise , not!) "I couldn't miss your birthday, I love you too much to do that to you" he smiled and kissed me again, we had not seen each other for over a year. He have me my card, it had a love heart shaped enveloped, which was the only one I had that was named,' to my darling sweetheart' inside the card a $20 note fell out and I laughed the card said "to my darling sweetheart, I love you more than anything in the world even more than my own soul, happy birthday and have a great day! Lots of love Harry xxxxxx' "oh, Harry thank you and I love you that much too" I smiled at him and he smiled back, but then I smelt the scent of bacon cooking in the pan and saw my Dad cooking mine, Jacob's and Harry's breakfast, I may be a vampire but I do eat normal food (sometimes) but today I decided I was hungry, I showed Harry around the house and he ate all his breakfast. After I was done I started to count my money "guess how much I've got guy's" I said "how much" they all answered in synchronization and laughed at each other, "$670!" I exclaimed, they all froze even Harry. Then about 11am I got a msn video call form everyone in England: Brandon, Ainslie, Brooke, Vanessa, Jemma and most defiantly Hannah. They all wished me a happy birthday and said hey to Harry, which I thought was a surprise for Brandon seen as I was his Nessie back in England which was acceptable for me and all my friends. After I got all the birthday wishes and good lucks for me and Harry, my family wanted to know my progress over the years, for example my impossible dance grade and my algebraic equations in math's with , Mrs. Broadhurst and Mrs. Van Luann thinking that I'm very cool and good at math's, seen as when I was in Lithuania (first I lived in forks, then England, then Lithuania, then back to England, but obviously a different school seen as that time I went to Hillview, when before I went to Hugh Christie , where I made no friends and I was so un-happy so we moved to Lithuania then I was ok, then obviously we moved back to forks which is present day) my whole family never left me alone for two seconds that day until I did walk out with Harry in my arms. "I love you and I've missed you so much, but why don't you show you family your talent for playing music, I'm sure they would be delighted to hear you play Fur - Elise by Beethoven, I think that you are as talented as your father" he said with a smile spreading across his face and kissed me with such passion that I nearly fell over! I forgot about the scenery of my fathers past bedroom which had been converted into a room/study for me. "I love you too and I missed you too, and the answer to your question is that I want to surprise them this evening with my own little concert with my father, while he plays Mum's lullaby I will be dancing, but I am going to show them, do you want to come and cheer your girlfriend on then?" I asked with excitement in my voice starting to appear out of the blue. "Yeh sure wouldn't want to miss it now would I?" "Well I suppose not seen as you have no idea what I have been doing for over a year since I last saw you" "but do you want me to come?" "Well Yeh I need your opinion on what I should play next" "what songs can you play anyway, babe?" "Well I can play Fur-Elise, drunken sailor and twinkle little star. I do know more but you won't know the tune." "Oh, ok, anyway who taught you how to read music?" "School and my instinct of watching Dad" "well Miss Cullen shall we go and show them your talent now then?" "Yeh ok then, do you trust me to carry you on my back and to run to the house?" "Ok then let's go" I hooked him over my back and ran to my grandparents house, where I got ready.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Performance **_

_**SURPRISE!**_

I got into my position and performed perfectly with everyone cheering, jasper and Emmett were laughing at my Dad's dumbfounded expression of what his daughter (me) could do. Then by my whole family's surprise I sat at the piano. "Rosalie, Dad you're not the only one's who can read, play and write music, so can I!" I confirmed "how did you learn?" my Dad asked with curiosity in his voice. "I will tell you when I've finished; anyway I am going to play three songs A, B and C. which one shall I play? you choose."

"well you're not giving me any clues as to what it is in your head , Nessie." "B" Emmett shouted, obviously wanting to know what had brought this on. "ok, ok Emmett, Dad, Carlisle you should recognise this one."

I started playing Fur-Elise and they all looked astonished at my accomplishment in life. At the end of the piece they all applauded me then Harry gave me a smile that always made me fall weak at the knees. "now A" Jasper shouted form across the room. "ok" I said with a sigh. I sat there and played drunken sailor and when I had finished everyone applauded again it was un-believable. "wow were did you learn that, sweetheart?" Jacob asked "I haven't finished yet I have one more to go then I will tell you, but you will all think I'm mad" "too late" Emmett said under his breath "thanks for that, you forgot that just because that I'm half-human doesn't mean that I haven't got super-vampire hearing now does it?" "suppose" He answered. "And finally C" "ok, Harry" I sat and played the last piece so clearly that me, Jacob and Harry were the only one's breathing from then on, my last piece was twinkle little star. "how the heck did you learn too read music, we never taught you!" my Dad said looking around the room at everyone until staring into my eye's. "actually you did, Dad, when you played Mum's lullaby when I was little I picked up the piano notes and got taught how to read musical notes at my schools in the past." I explained " I have been playing for years, I just wanted it to be a surprise for you, Harry knew before you ask him and so did Hannah, Jemma, Vanessa, Brandon, Ainslie and of course Brooke, they also that I'm a vampire and they swore never-ever to tell unless I approved, which I never have so don't get worried and frustrated." "do you love my daughter that much, truly?"

"yes of course I do how can you think I don't, Edward how could you?" Harry exclaimed with a frustrated sound to his voice "I'm only wondering because she's going to stay like this forever." "Renesmee how do feel about this?"

"Quite frustrated actually, at you two arguing, all you do when you meet up is argue like cat and dog. Well I've had enough of it, it's like when Angela and Ben had to look after me that time, it's ridiculous!" "you remember that?" my Mum asked sounding astonished "yes, why?" "because you were only a week old at the time." "ok, then back to reality, if you two cant get along then I'm going back to England _alone_ without anyone's companionship!" "ok, sweetheart, I'm sorry Edward , can I ask you something in private at one point?" "Yeh meet me at the river tomorrow ." I wondered what Harry wanted to ask, all I know is that he needed my fathers consent for it. I wasn't sure weather just to forget it or follow them, I did what my instincts told me, not that I needed blood now, it was to follow them and find out what this whole question was all about.

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**question answered **__**and surprising **__**Compromise**_

They surely met up at the river and talked gentlemanly, I however hid behind a tree with my Mum's shield around me and only me. (except her which she cannot control, but she wishes she could) And I listened intensively to the whole conversation." what can I do for you then Harry?" "well can I ask you a few questions?" "was that one of them?" "well yes and no, if you know what I mean" "yes, so carry on…" "can I marry Renesmee if she accepts?" "well, yes! She loves you so much I think I can guess the next question" "can you? Well can you make me a … well a …vampire" "that would be hard you would literally try to kill Nessie." "but Bella didn't so why would I?, I would only want to become one after were married." "yes, but Nessie is Bella's and my daughter and she had an un-natural self-control back then." "but she would be my wife it would be different" "yes, good point but you've got to think that I married Bella while she was still human and plus I hadn't noticed it much anymore." "well I suppose because Renesmee will always be partly human and I can never control that." "well yes there is that but you will have all the support that we can all give you but I'm warning you it's extremely hard for me with Nessie now because she has a scent that is unique to any vampire that I've come across in my whole entire vampire life." I was listening to this conversation in absolute astonishment and shock that I could be engaged, because I wouldn't ever refuse him like that, I love him too much and I would be happily married to him forever and ever for all eternity even in death. "do you think that she will except?" "I hope so for your sake." the only trouble is I'm not very sure on him becoming a vampire with me I don't think I'll be able to stand staying away from him for at the very least a year. But the very best thing is that I'm so looking forward for him to pop the proposal question to me I cant wait , but I will have too grin and bear it. I walked back to the house and smiled to Alice, who didn't smile at me back, she just grinned and went to make my tea, which was spaghetti -bolognaise, which to her disappointment I didn't eat, I was agar to go hunting with Mum and Dad this evening , but they had a different opinion on that one, instead they packed me and Harry up and we went back to England for 2 weeks, it was 2 months since I last saw everyone so it was catch-up time for me and Harry with all my friends. I went to the Hillview/Haysbrook prom and I went with Harry we danced and kissed under the moonlit sky he always wanted to come to England anyway so this was his chance. I spent some of my birthday money (after I got it exchanged to £ rather than $) on jewellery and make up. I still have $570 left but the only problem is, when the hell is Harry going to ask me to marry him already?

I showed him (in my very weird way of saying something) that I was so excited for our future together. We came home to balloons and "SURPRISE!" they all shouted as we entered , "why is this a surprise?" then Harry got down onto one knee and said "my heart, my soul. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" I gasped for fresh air and said "yes, yes you stupid sod of course I will marry you why wouldn't I?" he placed the ring on my third finger of my left hand and then we kissed passionately while everyone clapped, surprisingly Emmett was the first to congratulate us then followed by Rosalie, then Carlisle (who gave me a kiss on the cheek), then followed by Mum, Dad, Alice (who kissed me on the lips , lightly though), jasper who mock-punched Harry's arm then last of all Esme she whispered in Harry's ear "look after her or else , and you know what I mean" she whispered it load enough that I could hear she gave me a light peck on the cheek then went back to her original position. "hold on where's Jacob?" as soon as I said his name Jacob entered and stood furious at me and Harry, wasn't he happy for me? He slapped me around the face so hard it was loud, I stared at him then leaped at him and asking him "aren't you happy for me, isn't that why you imprinted on me! You wanted me to be happy, but now that I' am , you hit me, GET OUT!" I really regret saying that now but how dare he? Me and Harry had an argument later that night and we split up and we went our separate ways and I suppose we will never see each other again or will we?…

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**Illness's get me down**_

I'm so unwell I can't do anything! I have pneumonia , which can be deadly, but luckily I have Carlisle (he's a fully qualified doctor so I should be ok), but the worst part of all this for me is that me and Harry are still not together, we do talk like friends but never as couple anymore , I really wish we hadn't argued that night I could be married to him by now and we all would be happy, I still love him un-controllably and un-conditionally ,I think he loves me that way still too, my Dad's not sure because he try's not to upset me. I'm highly contagious, any normal human that comes near me will get the disease it's almost certain, but there's only one person I want to see right now that is Harry. Me and Jacob have put our differences behind us, he apologised and has helped me through these tough few months, without Harry, I am so ill now I can barely breathe! Dad wants to stop my life support machine then inject venom into my body so they will never loose me.

I've gotten slightly better so my friends could come and visit me, maybe even Harry

could (I wish!)

I am lying in my bed, drips in my arm and a tube through my nose, I felt two cold hands stroke my face (one on each side) and I knew instantly it was Mum and Dad comforting me in my last days , or so I thought at that moment. I peeked through my eyelashes and saw them looking worried, I was still half-asleep so I still could see my dream . I fell back to sleep and saw Seth and Jacob by the cliff-face falling "noooooooo!" I shouted and woke up with nine faces staring at me: Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Mum, Dad, Alice, Jasper and finally Jacob. "what's the matter sweetheart?" my Dad said in a worried tone "Jake don't go near the cliff edge today or for another week or so and don't let Seth go there either." "why?" Jacob asked , but I couldn't answer, I had almost gone, suddenly I knew what my Mum meant by when she says that 'death is easy , life's harder. "do CPR now!" Dad shouted to Carlisle while I was dying, I suddenly realized that I had to stay strong for Harry, then I got my breath back I had a gas mask smothering my face, I suddenly felt a familiar hand hold mine, I knew who it was. Harry. The man I love was with me now keeping me strong and telling me to hold on to life with a tight grasp. He bent down and kissed my lips, I knew he still loved me even after all this time, I kissed him back, then suddenly I felt the strength to sit up and look at everyone around me, but this time the scene is different, Charlie and Renée were here and so was Seth, but the one who stood out the most was _my_ Harry, but then I looked around him too see Brooke, Jemma, Hannah, Vanessa, Brandon and then Ainslie. They all just stared at me to see if I was ok, to tell the truth I was better than ok I was ecstatic! As soon as I was well Charlie and Renée went home and so did Seth. Jemma, Hannah, Vanessa, Brandon and Ainslie all went home a week later than Renée and Charlie had. All the others (Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Mum, Dad and Jasper) went out of the room to give me and Harry some privacy. "you came back to me" I said smiling " of course I did , I love too much to not be with you when you're this un-well" he then kissed me my favourite kiss , the one that made me fall weak at the knees. "will you still marry me?" I sighed "well… I'm not…yes I _will_ marry you this time Harry!" we kissed each other passionately that no matter how long we had been apart, time wouldn't matter now and I fell asleep in his arms.

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Why the hell **_

_**do I even **_

_**bother?**_

We planned the wedding for 8th December next year, but there was a slight problem Jacob was now fighting with Harry and my Dad , so it made my world a _lot_ harder than it already was, for starters my parents were going mad on wedding plans, especially Mum , she picked out my dress with me and Alice, it's white satin with red ribbon edging and pink roses. I will be having in my bouquet red and white roses with grass that has pearls at the end of it. The ceremony was meant to be held at my grandparents house but we decided to have it in England at Southborough local church (when we lived in England, we lived in Southborough) and I thought it would be easier for my friends back in the U.K.

But why did I even bother? None of them have replied yet and the deadline is next week due to the amount of people were aloud at the ceremony. We are having the reception at Angie and Andy's house (old friends) , Angie's kids live with her so they will be there, but Andy's kids live far away in Ireland so I rarely get to see them. We are having our honeymoon in the Caribbean, with white sand and clear-blue water. I cant wait!

I sat there looking at my engagement ring, it's a ring with the gold shape as a love heart with the engraving of 'R.C.C' in other words Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I love my fiancé and my ring more than anything in the world now.

"are you coming to my wedding or not?" I asked Brandon while on webcam with him "sorry I cant come to the ceremony but I can come to the reception though, sorry honey." "that's ok, none of you from England are coming to the wedding anyway so don't worry, bye" "bye honey I am sorry" I hung up and walked to the porch to where Harry was standing dazing at the woods that surrounded us. As soon as he knew I was there he pulled me to his side and he kissed me. We both pulled back at the same time to gasp for breath and he looked at me with sorry eyes "what wrong?" he asked me "Brandon cant come to the wedding only the reception he can come to" I said glumly he kissed my forehead and said "once were married your Dad will make me a vampire" "I know" "how did you know that , did Edward tell you?" "no I was behind trees when you spoke to my dad that time about proposing to me and becoming a vampire, I was there Harry." he turned back to the trees where Emmett appeared from "are you two lovebirds ok then?" "Yeh were fine" I replied .

I don't know why I even bother trying to keep

secrets they just get out anyway. Its either my Dad reading my mind or me letting it out to everyone and them telling their friends, this meant I certainly wasn't going to let my feelings out at Emmett because I know he'll tell my Dad, it's the worst to worry about me, well I'm 21 they've got to let me defend for myself sooner or later take their pick, I wish I could make Harry a vampire myself but I have no venom in my body and it would be hard not to drink his blood, I just wish that I could have children with him but that part of me I think is vampire-ish.

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Wedding preparations**_

_**and one more **_

_**surprise for **_

_**me to enjoy**_

The wedding preparations are going great I'm going to high school over here, even though Harry doesn't think much of my choice, I've only gone back to high school so I have more of an education and Angela and Ben's daughter and son go there their names are Jennie and Matthew, they are almost identical twins , well me and Jennie are great friends though she doesn't know my secrets, she would never tell anyone nor would Matthew but it's not worth the risk for my parents , aunties , uncles and especially Harry, I love him so much that I would do anything for him even jump off a cliff for him but I have never told him that one because my Mum done cliff-diving once (before my parents were engaged and between when my Dad left my Mum for eight months.) but I don't want to risk my life quite yet but I'm sure I will one day, but hay everybody does some-day don't they? "do you have any-idea of how much I love and care for you at all?" I asked while he was hugging me tightly "no tell me" he insisted and pulled me back to look at my face. "too much, I love you so much that I would jump off a cliff for you!" I exclaimed, he then kissed me and we went back into the house to find a cot in the middle of the room with eight vampires staring at it, Jacob wasn't there he was out hunting with the pack down at La Push. A baby started crying in the cot, I paced in un-human, definitely vampire-ish speed to the cot and peered in to it to find a baby boy staring back at me. I read the note that had been left for me too, seen as everyone (including Harry) were just frozen it said:

Dear Nessie , can you please look

after bobby for me for a year at the very most

It's just that charlotte's parent's wont keep him

So I would like you to took after him for me

If you would be so kind to.

Love Brandon and charlotte

p.s : All his things are in the suitcase

that came with him, all the milk and food,

I know this is going to be hard for you and your family but please can you look after him and plus I can come to your wedding ceremony after all now I'm not grounded !lots of TLC Brandon and Charlotte xxxxxxx.

I gasped as I read the note to everyone else, so Brandon has found happiness then? A baby boy called bobby how fun is this going to be? Well at least I have one of my English friends coming and he's going to be making our wedding posters, Emmet is going to be our best man along with Carlisle , Dad and Jacob are giving me away, Mum and Esme are going to be witnesses, jasper is going to be my grown-up adult page boy, Alice, Rosalie , Charlotte, Ainslie and Brook are going to be my bridesmaids while the others except Vanessa are going to be my utterly special peeps, but Vanessa however is going to be my maid of honour because she was my very oldest friend, she was the first person I ever spoke to when I first went to Hillview she is the best at the moment for that job. Bobby is going to be the ring bearer for me seen as me and Harry have to look after him until my birthday next year (which is only 10 months away!) so I decided with Harry he would be our ring bearer. Our wedding is only 2 months away now and I'm nervous but I'm not sure that I should be seen as I'm marrying the perfect man you can get (except Dad of course)

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**My perfect day**_

I am lying in my bed, then suddenly I heard Alice come in my room. "Come on lazy bones you need to get ready to get on the plane , well then again so do we all." she said while hugging me gently. I got up and got all my stuff ready: my suitcase, my dress and the bridesmaids dresses. We boarded our plane and it felt like I had been here and done this before, which I had but that's not the point. We got off our flight at 1:00pm English time and we went straight to our old house here (that Mum and Dad kept for holiday uses only) and we all got ready, bobby is with Harry, who I haven't seen since last Monday! We got to the church fine, Zoë is playing the wedding music for us seen as she can play piano as well. I walked , slowly down the aisle trying not to regret my decision, but to tell you the truth I don't regret my decision at all, I love him as much as he love's me if not more. My Dad and Jacob clung onto me like Brook and Ainslie had that last Wednesday I had at school with them, once I got to Harry , who did not turn to face me, my Dad gave me a kiss on the forehead knowing that his baby was now making the most hardest commitment ever in her entire life. We said our vows lovingly while we held each others hand twiddling our fingers in out of the others. After we had said them blinding words we kissed each other and then faced my Dad who nodded at me and smiled, looking now at my wedding ring I am so happy that I have the most precious thing in life at the moment. The reception went smoothly and I played the piano for everyone to hear. We danced our first dance to 'Everything I do ' by Brian Adams and he kissed me my favourite kiss, that this time did make me fall a little. We spoke to everyone: Jacob, Billy, Dad, Mum and even someone from the Volturi (Aro), who was pleased for me that I was happy and that it had been proved that I was never an immortal child. We left the party early so that we could catch our plane in time, we landed in the Caribbean at about 12pm in American time and we spent most of our time together that night, except the odd toilet breaks.

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**Honeymoon **_

_**Disasters **_

We spent some time out at the beach but Harry had suddenly fallen ill, but he was fine at the wedding. He had to stay in bed all day from our third day of our honeymoon, he had a doctor's note for all this, and he had a heart attack this morning we are at the hospital as I speak. "Your husband is … well… not going to make it, I'm sorry, he just cant get any better with all these drugs we have given him, he has at the most a week left, sorry." the doctor said with grief and guilt written all over his face. I just started sobbing, but I decided I wouldn't tell anyone at home until I came back without Harry by my side. I walked into his room and he smiled weakly at me and kissed me slightly. He handed me his wedding ring and sighed. "wear it for me because if I keep it on when I die them bastards are going to take it away and never give it back to you" he said ashamed of himself. "I love you and yes I will wear it on top of mine, and then wear my engagement ring on top of that, so I will always have something of you." he took his last breath and said "I will always love you forever and eternity" and he then died in my arms as I cradled him. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Genner, I truly am."

I cried that night, knowing that Alice can't see me in her visions and I was too far away from Dad for him to read my mind, so they couldn't know until I got home. I went to the airport the next day and went home.

_**Chapter 11 **_

_**Grieving for a **_

_**Death that **_

_**I feel guilty for…**_

I got home at 2am in American time and walked through the door to a "congratulations" surprise party for me and Harry. Tears started to well up in my eyes but I kept them in and smiled. "where's Harry?" Dad asked with curiosity. "I suppose he's getting the bags" Mum interrupted "he's… well… he's d…" I started to say dead,

But as soon as I tried to say dead I broke into floods of tears. Everyone rushed over to me and cradled me, as I was now hunched in a ball in the middle of the room. "what's wrong sweetheart?" Dad asked without bothering trying to read my mind. "Harry's DEAD!" I shouted at the top of my voice while everyone tried to calm me down. "how did it happen, what did happen?" my Dad asked as if he had wanted to me to tell everyone, because he had just read my mind and wanted to find an explanation for his sudden death. "He had a heart attack and he couldn't be recovered and he died in my arms as well, he also told me to wear his wedding ring forever and eternity." I said in-between sobs that broke my voice up. "Awe sweetheart, we are all so sorry for you" Emmett said while kissing me on the forehead.

I miss him terribly, his funeral is next week but I don't I think I can live anymore without him.

I've tried killing myself a few times but it hasn't worked. I remembered that I promised him that I would stay strong for him and love him more and more as life goes on, I will always love him, forever and eternity at least.

_**Chapter 12 **_

_**The funeral**_

_**Of my dearly **_

_**Beloved late **_

_**Husband**_

I'm so sad right now, I miss him so much. We have the funeral at 2pm today, Alice is trying to comfort me but it isn't working out very well. Harry's parents are not coming due to the fact that it is to far away for them, they live in Ireland and we are having the funeral in forks. My Dad has been really supportive so far and is really loving towards me knowing that the subject of 'Harry' gets me down in the dumps. I miss Harry terribly, knowing that I can never see him smile again upsets me, except today is the last ever day I can ever see his face again, but he's not here anymore with me where he should be.

I'm sitting at the front of the church with my Mum and Dad beside me holding my hands. Harry's face is so white, whiter than any of us Cullen's, I have taken my name back to Cullen but in another sort of way, my name now is Renesmee Carlie Genner Cullen, like Harry wanted me to I'm wearing mine and his wedding rings and of course my engagement ring. I had to say a speech for Harry and put his last words to me in that speech. The wake was easier than the actual funeral (which was pain-stain kingly hard), everyone said their apologies and their goodbye's to me.

I left at about 9pm tonight and got home and lounged on what was mine and Harry's bed and sobbed my poor heart out.

My dream that night was of Harry telling me that he was ok and saying that he was with nana swan who had died before I was born (my Granddad Charlie's Mum). I have never been this sad before in my life.

_**Chapter 13 **_

_**Coping without **_

_**Harry forever**_

Coping without Harry is hard now, seen as I have to look after Bobby for another week on my own now. My Mum and Dad are helping me though it doesn't cover the fact that Harry isn't with me anymore, where he should be.

Brandon has now taken Bobby back to his and Charlottes house, I am a bit happier that Harry is in a better place, but I'm incredibly ill, I have poisoning and it isn't easy knowing that Harry isn't here to make me all better anymore, but Carlisle is but it's not the same.

I feel a lot better now that Brandon and everyone-else is happy except me, I feel so lonely and helpless I cant even be bothered to go and hunt today, Mum and Dad went this morning but I stayed here with Alice, looking through the wedding photos and putting them up around the house, our cottage that we had when I was a baby disintegrated so I live here now, Carlisle doesn't mind that I live here now or even that I'm putting photos up of Harry, because they all miss him too, but not as much as I do of course.

Ainslie got engaged later that day to her former boyfriend Jared; I'm so pleased for her. Brooke has got a new boyfriend: Michael, I've met him seen as they all came to see me this week but they are all staying at Charlie's house. Jemma and Hannah are doing a degree in science at Cambridge University in England for NASA and outer space.

Vanessa is happily married to her long-term boyfriend Edwin and they are having their honeymoon over here but nowhere near me of course.

Brandon is obviously happy with Bobby and Charlotte in England; he's the only one that can't come over here yet to see me.

Me of course, I'm ok right now, I just put a picture of me and Harry kissing on our wedding day at the alter. Alice kept the one of everyone at the wedding in her room trying to memorize everyone's faces and who they are. Mum and Dad just kept the one of me and Harry smiling at each other, while dancing our first dance. Emmett kept the same one as Alice did.

I just realized I have got my talent back and I showed how much I love Harry, they don't realize I have to live without him for the rest of eternity, at least Mum and Dad reunited after eight months, me and Harry will never reunite.

Well life is treating me pretty badly, I viewed the wedding video earlier today and realised how happy everyone looked to see me finally happy with the love of my life finally taking me into his arms and loving me for the rest of our lives (of should I say his). But on the way to happiness we have a little surprise on our hands , I'm pregnant with twins and I haven't told anyone else but Harry yet. I found out by my missed period and the fact that the doctor in the Caribbean noticed that I looked pregnant and ran two tests on me and they came back positive, Harry found out as soon as I came out of the tester room he was so delighted, but now I'm getting bigger and bigger and I think my parents suspect that I'm pregnant, but the biggy is that I have to tell them on my own with no-one to help me tell or show them.

I am 4months gone and they haven't noticed yet, I am defiantly going to tell them. Now.

But one problem is that the due date is not clarified yet, I'm not having Carlisle being my doc for the kid or the others being midwives.

_**Chapter 14 **_

_**Surprise for **_

_**the family **_

I walked through the front door and looked at the eight vampire faces , that were staring at me and sat down on the couch. Mum and Dad came and sat beside me with their hands in mine.

"you ok sweetheart? you look a little peaky and worried" my Mum said while shooting her hand onto my forehead. "Yeh sort of, I need to talk to you all. Now" I said shoving her hand of my head "go ahead" my Dad edged.

"well ok then… erm…well I'm kind of' expecting something… erm… how can I say this… erm"

"just go ahead and say it" jasper shouted at me "your not!" my Dad said aiming the comment at me , of course he had only just bothered to read my mind and realised my problem. "yes" I replied "well you better tell everyone else now" "ok well everyone, I'm kind of' pregnant" they all gasped at my announcement.

"oh my god who's the Dad?" Mum asked curiously while smiling and rubbing my back at the same time

"Harry was or should I say is"

"How?" Emmett asked with sudden miss- understanding.

"well know the whole caboodle, and I'm 4 months gone so it works out" I replied while glancing up at my Dad's face that was totally blank.

"oh sweetheart we are all so happy for you" Esme said while pecking me on the cheek. That is good they are all happy not frustrated with me, I cant wait till I see my baby's face I hope it has Harry all over it the poor sod.

I went for a scan today, the midwife cant tell what they are (boy or girl obviously), I'm having twins but when I looked at the scan photo today I saw their razor sharp teeth the midwife had not seen and realise that these monsters are going to be full vampires.

I wish Harry was here to help me get through this and see the kids while they're growing up , but I guess I will have to make do with Jacob.

_**Chapter 15 last **_

_**sleep over before **_

_**the kids arrive **_

Well this is the last sleepover I will have till the kids arrive and I don't feel great at all.

I'm staying over my friends house , Summer, for a week but I have to take her dog out for a walk with her and I'm pretty slow right now at walking.

"Hey, you ok?" I heard Emmett whisper from the bushes, he then walked along beside me invisible to all humans.

"Yeh what are you doing here?" I replied frustrated now.

"well we all want to know" everyone was walking along side me then.

"want to know what?" I whispered back

"the due date and what it is, boy or girl obviously" he replied looking at everyone' s faces while he spoke.

"the 10th" I replied to him.

"the 10th of…" he edged me on to answering the full question.

"10th of September" I replied looking at the floor now.

"no way" Mum replied. "that's your birthday that cant be right and that is three months away, so what you're 6 months pregnant?" she replied to her own question .

"yes if you must know I am 6 months pregnant and yes they are due in my birthday ok?…" I replied getting frustrated with everyone now.

"what do you mean by _they_" my Dad asked with sudden surprise in his voice.

"I'm having twins" I replied to everyone's astonished faces, except Carlisle he was not surprised at all, maybe he might have seen the scan picture?…

"yes I have seen the scan picture, Renesmee and you're having twin girls" Carlisle replied to my unspoken question.

"ho do you know that? even the midwife couldn't tell" I replied astonished by what he had said.

"easy and I'm a doctor I should know"

"ok then a bit too much info there grandfather" I giggled at the last word, I have not called Carlisle grandfather since I was 10 years old, but now it seemed necessary, seen as he would be a great- grandfather in 3 months.

"what's Jacob say about the girlies then?" Mum asked with sudden curiosity to what her best friend had said about my sudden problem.

"I haven't told him yet" everyone stood frozen and then disappeared

I got home to find a baby shower waiting for me, obviously Alice being Alice went over the top on the prezzie, she and Jasper got me a new car that is a 5 seated convertible with two baby carriers in the back seats. My parents both got me two baby books for the girls and got me a baby album of me when I was little, they had 40 copies of the original album, which belongs to them and them only. Emmett and Rosalie got me an the girls baby bouncers to experiment with. Carlisle and Esme however got us clothes and fixed mine and Harry's wedding rings, seen as they had snapped during a fight I had with Brandon when I stayed in England for a while last month. I slid both rings underneath my engagement ring on the third finger on my left hand where I promise it would stay.

_**Chapter 16 **_

_**8 months**_

_**pregnant and**_

_**disaster struck**_

I'm eight months gone now and I'm starting to have contractions strangely enough and all the girls have gone hunting so I'm the only girl with Dad, Jasper, Jacob, Carlisle and Emmett in the house.

"ouch!" I shouted at the pain in my stomach.

"what's wrong, is it the girls?" my Dad asked sounding very worried now.

"yes of course it is you twit, I think I'm in labour already" I shouted as I gasped in pain.

"the twins are very early they will be premature" Carlisle answered while trying to pull me up from the floor. I walked to mine and -what was- Harry's bed and started doing Lamaze breathing.

"oh my god I'll get Bella and the others back now" Dad said in a split second looking at my bulging tummy.

"no Dad they're coming now!"

"the first stages of labour take hours" Dad replied.

"like you would know , you've never have and never will be pregnant"

"yes but it's true sweetheart" he replied while stroking my forehead.

"no I mean they're coming NOW!" I replied to his comment. I was not feeling any better, but the worst part is Charlie just showed up, great one more person to add to watch me giving birth to the two girls inside me that I love un-conditionally like I had with Harry when he was alive, if he was here he would be helping me and holding my hand by now not suggesting he goes and gets more people to watch.

_**Chapter 17 birth **_

_**of my baby girls**_

I was in so much pain it's unbearable to think about. My Dad is running round trying to get my mum here but they are in Seattle so there isn't such luck there. "Carlisle make it stop!" I said as I gasped in pain.

"I cant sweetie I must nature do its job" he replied while looking at my Dad.

"fuck nature I hurts so much!"

"ok, ok I'm here now" my Mums soothing words entered the room as she slipped beside me just she looked worriedly at my stomach.

"Mum make it stop, please just make it stop"

"how far gone into labour is she Edward?"

"3 hours" he replied while mouthing the words ' I love you' to both of us. Of course I knew he loves me and Mum dearly but now was not the time for that.

"erm Carlisle is she supposed to be bleeding like that?" Alice said while sobbing a little.

"Oh my god! Edward get me a towel NOW!" he replied. My Dad got the towel and slid it under me. "Be brave sweetheart we love you" my Dad said while I was screaming in pain I knew that I was going to have the kids in less than three minutes so I screamed out for Harry "Harry! I want you back!"

"I'm right here honey" shocked I looked over to my right hand where -I was NOT hallucinating- saw Harry holding my and soothing me. "don't worry I will always be here for you just ask and I will be here, but today was different I came not just because you asked me too but our daughters are going to be born so I wanted to be the father and husband that I am and see you give birth and soothe you"

"But your dead" I replied gob-smacked now.

"Yes I know honey but I will always be with you and if you need me just ask and I will come, but no-one else can see me except you"

"Ok I love you"

"I love you more than life itself. Now they are coming in about thirty seconds brace yourself" he bent down and kissed my forehead which now has a wet kiss mark. How did that work he's dead!

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed and the pushed with all my might and heard one little cry, it was not only my parents but also my first child. The next one was just two seconds behind and she hurt the most.

Just three hours of labour and I was an official mother!

"Oh baby you did it!" Mum said to me rubbing my forehead. I looked over and still saw Harry crying a little he mouthed 'I love you' and looked at our daughters and smiled.

I held my daughters each in one arm and then smiled at each and everyone of my family over Charlie who was now crying on my mothers shoulder.

"Oh my god I can't believe I did it"

"Yes, they are so cute but the bad part is they are identical" Alice and Rosalie cooed to them.

"No they aren't Sophie is smaller than Anne" I replied.

"Which one is Sophie and which one is Anne?" everyone said in unison and then we all laughed at each other.

"Sophie is smaller than Anne. Their full names are Sophie Louise Genner and Anne Marie Genner" I said

"So they're not double barrel names then?" Dad asked while smiling at me my Mum's favourite smile.

"No they're not; me and Harry always like those names so I chose them I will get them registered tomorrow".

Chapter 18

One month later and no sign yet. . .

One month after the girls are born and there's no sign of Harry yet. . . I'm sure Harry will find a way he always does. The girls are with Carlisle and Esme right now hunting.

My birthday today yay! My birthday present from mum and dad is a scholarship to a performing arts collage that I can start attending next month as the girls will stay with Esme.

I don't see the point in waiting for Harry anymore in know that he will turn up but where and when I do not know the answer to.

"hey" someone called to me from the sweets aisle in the supermarket.

"oh my god! Mike Newton!" I shouted and rushed over to him.

"yep that's me all right" he said with a smile. "see you had your babies then?" he said looking at my now completely flat stomach. "yep Sophie and Anne" I replied with a massive smile upon my face.

I got home later that evening to find Harry sitting on our bed. I rushed over to him and then my lips reached his. He looked into my eyes and all I saw was a deep pool of blue that looked like the sea with a slight tinge of green that always melted my heart and made me go weak at the knees, then my lips were suddenly very busy. He pulled back to look into my brown eyes and smiled. "happy birthday" he whispered into my ear as he pulled me into his arms for a tight embrace. I placed my hand on his cheeks and asked him all the questions I needed to know. Why did he have to leave me? Was he going leave me again? I had seen him walk off with Aro the day he had been pronounced dead- and ever since then I had wondered why the doctors had lied to me for this I wasn't sure. He looked into my eyes and gave her the most honest answer I have ever gotten from anybody ever. " first of all I had to leave you- it was the only way we could stay married and have our child- or should I say children- without me being killed or you having to go through the excruciating pain that your father went through to change your mother. And no I'm not going to leave you ever again for as long as we both shall live, in sinkness and in health, richer or poorer, I will always stand by you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, my wife, my childrens mother and my best friend, you stood by me through our honeymoon and grieved for me when I wasn't really gone and for that I truly owe you an apology. Jane made the doctor in so much pain that he swore never to tell you that I hadn't really died- three days before I was declared dead. In them three days I was changed into a vampire yet I wasn't allowed to see you as you had to think I was dead. When you saw when you gave birth that was projection into your mind from a new vampire that has only just joined the volturi- his name is jack he can project messages and people in to a persons mind to make them think they were really there. I meant everything I said and wished I could have held your hand through the pain and conforted you the days after and through the sleepless nights" after he had finished his speech I laid him down and kissed him passionately. This kiss wasn't like all of our previous ones, it had new edge and he knew he didn't have to refreign his feeling as I was a half vampire with rock hard skin so for he was eternally gratefull as he pulled my shirt of with one swift movement and broke my bra with a snap as anticipation overwhelmed his body. He ripped off my skirt and pant and lobbed them to the other side of the room where the bounced off the wall and conveniently landed in to the washing basket. Luckily his clothes were already off by the timei had managed to pull his lips to mine and so he shifted his position and entered me. With this I gave a moan with pleasure as I have waited for this after his death. He started to move with me and we both came quickly and he pulled out to look at my face and whispered into my ear "I love you" with that I fell asleep into his arms for the thousanth time in all of our times together.


End file.
